Talk:Riven/@comment-25553136-20141025122709/@comment-24073465-20141025194610
Laning is simultaneously a strong AND weak phase for Riven....at that point, you need to make use of her high mobility to engage at the proper moments, cause some damage and jump out before they do the same to you.... This is why Darius, Olaf, most ranged harassers, etc are considered Riven counters...they make use of her effective early squishiness to put the hurt on her before she can get started....If you are against one of these guys, jumping them at level 2 and praying you get them for a kill is possibly your best bet....otherwise, without decent jungle ganks, killing them will be difficult at best during the 1-6 phase....if giving jungle ganks is difficult/jungler is a farmer than a ganker, just turtle....Riven can decently tower farm (not the best, but definitely not the worst; her passive can help here however).... If things seem to not be going your way, just turtle and play safe till 6...with your ult, your power spike is nothing short of incredible.... Also, if at any time they go b before you, see what they buy as this will generally help decide your first item....early armor should mean going the brutalizer route, while HP/AD usually warrants getting Tiamat to simply outdamage them....with most of the AP guys, rushing hexdrinker is probably your best option followed by one of the above.... 6 is probably one of the best points to engage as the huge power-spike with ult can take a champ from 100-0 lickety-split.... Post-6, it's usually harass with Q, stun with W, and get the hell out with E; or E in, W, and then Q them....usually, E should get off of cooldown by then so after all that, you should be able to get out of there if needed....plus, when they might be low enough to be killed,(surprisingly, this can be as high as about 50-60% in most champs, even if slightly tanky), it becomes the usual R-E-Q-W trick... Two things to remember....1) ALWAYS AA WHEN POSSIBLE...That passive is too damn good to waste, and is kinda what makes her such a huge damager if played properly... 2) See how to mix it up depending on the champ you face....sometimes, with someone like Fiora or Xin, the trick is to let them engage, then W-Q-E...others, like pre-6 Olaf, it's E-W-Q....hell, since you can apply W inbetween two jumps, it's usually used to prevent people from running away and REALLY put the hurt on them....however, it ALWAYS is dependant on the other guy... NOTE: Just saying, but these are mostly things I've done while playing Riven, which isn't too much. However, since my main is Olaf (Who I consider to be amongst the best Riven counters), this is also what I've noticed when I play against her or when I see her playing top. Take my advice with a pinch (or more) of salt, and let Leyrann give final advice on anything....Whatever our opinions may be, I have to agree that he is amongst the best in Riven play (that I know of)...